championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Garen Raynor
= Garen Raynor = The Guardsman Throughout the Imperium, the resolve of the Imperial Guard is alternately celebrated or despised, but always respected. Their "zero tolerance" moral code is strictly upheld by commisars and soldiers alike. In combat, this means guardsmen may not make excuses, flee, or surrender under any circumstance. Garen, a mere conscript-turned-veteran is one of these brave men. Thousands of great heroes have risen and fallen on the bloody battlefields between the Imperium and its greatest foes, the Forces of Chaos. It was one of these conflicts were Garen and his platoon were ambushed by a marauding band of Khorne Berserkers. The massacre was brief and bloody and Garen was the sole survivor. Extremely butthurt that IG were actually sods in sub-par armour and barely viable guns, he has joined with the Inquisitorial forces for revenge. Death Cult Berserker A behemoth seemingly impervious to even the most potent wounds, this killing abomination roams the sector, continually in search of unwary prey. It is said his victims catch only a glimpse of his monstrous frame as their wails of agony echo off in the distance, only to be drowned out by the Berserker's maniacal laughter as he severs their limp bodies with his two oversized blades. Unspeakable horrors ensue in a deathly silence, a dreadful omen for what is to come. Garen's activities are currently unknown, either he is operating as a mercenary or off looking to settle a grudge with a certain assassin... Personality Having now received training at an unspecified Death Cult, his demeanour has gone from a quite coldness to sheer brutality, revelling in the gore and death that he creates. As a self professed "Death Cult Berserker" he differs from other assassins by being trained to instead slaughter his target when he is most protected, slaughtering as many people as possible, not unlike an Eversor Assassin. This act certainly attracts public attention, achieving the goal that those who are marked for death by the Emperor will not go unpunished for their heretic ways. However for Garen such a thing is trivial, for all he wants to do is kill for the sake of killing. Character Sheet Info Career Path: Death Cult Assassin Beserker Rank: 10 Age: 35 Quirk: Scarring Height: 7'5 ft Weight: 150 kg Basic Skills Climb Concealment +20 Dodge +20 Intimidate +20 Swim Survival Tracking Navigation Silent Move +20 Advanced Skills Speak (Low Gothic), Speak (Tribal Dialect), Peer (Death Cult), Shadowing +20 Talents & Traits Iron Stomach, Melee Weapon Training (Chain, Primitive, Power), Pistol Training (Bolt, Las), Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Quick Draw, Takedown, Primitive, Crushing Blow, True Grit, Iron Jaw, Crippling Strike, Counter Attack, Blademaster, Frenzy, Furious Assault, Double Team, Combat Master, Step Aside, Hardy, Fearless, Beserk Charge, Battle Rage, Storm of Blows, (Stealth) Mastery, Unnatural Agility x2, Hard Target Main Equipment Best Synskin: +20 to Concealment and Silent Move tests, invisible to infrared scanning and Dark Sight Ripper Autopistol: Pistol, Range 25m, S/-/6, 1d10+2 I Pen 3, Clip 50, Reload: 2 Full, Twin-linked - Tearing - Toxic Two "Best" (oversized) Power Swords: Melee - 1d10+7, Pen 6, Balanced, Power Field Wounds: 25 Insanity: 0 Corruption: 7 Category:PC Category:Male Category:Kono Category:40K